


Another Evil Chat AU (title tbd)

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Chat Noir, F/M, I know, LadyNoir - Freeform, i keep writing evil chat aus, yes this is another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "Give me your miraculous.""I'm not going to fight you, kitty.""Why not, Ladybug?" Chat threw his baton on the ground. "I'm not a good person. I help cause the destruction of Paris every day.""I don't think you're a bad person.""You'd be the only one.""Chaton, I know there's some good in you.""You say that, but I seriously doubt it.""You know, bad people don't try to get better. That's how I know you still have good in you.""Cataclysm." He held out a shaky hand."You wouldn't dare." She didn't even flinch."Youre right." He brought his hand to the ground.As the Eiffel tower crumbled around them, he couldn't get her words out of his mind.What if he wasn't as bad as he was supposed to be?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Another Evil Chat AU (title tbd)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a draft I never really developed, if you're inspired please a we write something based off of this

"Give me your miraculous."

"I'm not going to fight you, kitty."

"Why not, Ladybug?" Chat threw his baton on the ground. "I'm not a good person. I help cause the destruction of Paris every day."

"I don't think you're a bad person."

"You'd be the only one."

"Chaton, I know there's some good in you."

"You say that, but I seriously doubt it."

"You know, bad people don't try to get better. That's how I know you still have good in you."

"Cataclysm." He held out a shaky hand.

"You wouldn't dare." She didn't even flinch.

"Youre right." He brought his hand to the ground.

As the Eiffel tower crumbled around them, he couldn't get her words out of his mind.

What if he wasn't as bad as he was supposed to be?

What if he was a good guy?

Chat Noir looked at all the rubble and broken metal around him and sighed. Even if he wanted to, he could never be a good guy. 

He was a harbinger of chaos and destruction. No one trusted Chat Noir.

Even if he could never bring himself to actually cataclysm Ladybug, he couldn't fight the Akuma.

Doing that would actively disobey his father.

And Adrien Agreste was nothing if not a perfect son.


End file.
